


Спонтанность и приключения.

by Scheinbar



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar





	Спонтанность и приключения.

Рождественское утро выдалось холодным. Джонатан долго не хотел выбираться из теплой кровати, но сон не возвращался. Вытащив из горы одежды на кресле свитер, он осторожно вышел из комнаты, стараясь не шуметь. Пятна на ковре все еще пахли паленым, и он невольно старался не наступать на них. Стол с остатками посуды, елка и подарки под ней, все это заставило его успокоиться. Уилл дома, Уилл в безопасности. Наверняка спят вместе с матерью. Они справились. 

Тихий стук в дверь привлек его внимание. Он замер, но стук повторился. Выглянув в окно, Джонатан увидел Нэнси. 

\- Эй! - Открыв дверь, он зажмурился от яркого света.

\- С рождеством! - Нэнси была закутана в шарф по самые уши. - Одевайся, мы тебя похищаем!

\- Похищаете? - Джонатан выглянул за ее плечо и увидел Стива около машины. Тот махнул ему рукой и изобразил на лице то, что по его мнению должно было быть улыбкой.

\- Да.

\- Ладно, я... скажу матери. Пять минут.

Закрыв дверь, он вернулся и заглянул в комнату матери. Она спала, обнимая Уилла, но когда он вошел, открыла глаза. 

\- Я... пойду погуляю. С друзьями. - Джонатан старался звучать непринужденно, хотя такой фразы его мать от него никогда не слышала. На самом деле, он уже давно не говорил ей, куда идет и когда собирается вернуться. 

\- С той милой девочкой? - Джойси махнула рукой и усмехнулась, - Иди.

Джонатан вернулся в свою комнату и огляделся в поисках того, что могло бы послужить подарком для Нэнси. И Стива. Нет, только для Нэнси, этот засранец не заслужил от него вообще никаких подарков. Почесав затылок, Джонатан решил, что его музыкальные пластинки вообще едва ли кого-то из них двоих заинтересуют. 

\- Что ты копаешься? - Раздался глухой голос и Джонатан увидел за окном недовольное лицо Стива. Фыркнув и показав ему фак, Джонатан надел джинсы и вытащил куртку. Подарок он придумает потом. Подумав, он прихватил с собой камеру, в которой еще оставалось пленки кадров на десять.

К его удивлению Нэнси сидела на заднем сиденье в окружении каких-то свертков и термоса. Пожав плечами, Джонатан сел вперед рядом со Стивом.

\- Какой план? - Немного нервно спросил Джонатан, потому что эй, у него никогда не было друзей, особенно таких, которые могли вытащить его на спонтанный пикник посреди зимы.

\- Это сюрприз. - Нэнси улыбнулась.

\- Это сюрприз! - передразнил ее Стив и тронулся с места.

\- Да вы шутите. - Пробормотал Джонатан, когда машина остановилась на берегу озера. - Мы замерзнем за пару...

\- Кофе? - Нэнси протянула ему кружку с горячим напитком.

\- Откуда?

\- Это называется термос, придурок. - Отозвался Стив.

\- Заткнись! - Тут же ощетинился Джонатан. Однако через пару минут его раздражение испарилось. Вокруг и правда было красиво и тихо. Он подошел к самой кромке воды, тонкий лед хрустел под его шагами. Из задумчивости его вытащил щелчок камеры.

\- Эй! - Он повернулся и увидел Стива. Тот снова поднял камеру и сделал снимок.

\- Портишь пленку. - Беззлобно отозвался Джонатан.

\- У моего отца есть камера. Уж пару кадров сделать я смогу. - Стив подошел ближе. - В какой-то момент я подумал, что не будет всего этого.

\- Что?

\- Там, в твоем доме. - Стив поежился. - Я подумал «вот и все». Не думал о том, что впереди рождество, и снова ходить в школу. Я решил, что мы умрем там.

\- Ты такой нытик. - Джонатан сделал глоток, спрятав в кружке улыбку. - Но я рад, что ты пришел.

\- Где твои перчатки? - Невпопад ответил Стив. - Руки уже красные.

Он стащил свои перчатки и засунул их в карман Джонатану, после чего резко развернулся и вернулся к машине, где Нэнси делала им сэндвичи из остатков индейки с праздничного ужина. Джонатан вытащил перчатки из кармана, поставив кружку на ствол поваленного дерева. Они были теплыми и мягкими. Надев их, он почувствовал, словно Стив взял его за руку. И это было очень странное ощущение. 

Они сидели на берегу, грея руки о кружки с кофе и откусывая холодные сэндвичи. Джонатан мог бы сказать, что это один из лучших пикников в его жизни, даже если его задница начала мерзнуть от холодного дерева. От Нэнси пахло какими-то духами и корицей, на ее волосах от дыхания застыли белые нити инея. Она и Стив выглядели словно фотография, и это одновременно было привычно и очень странно, потому что фотографией они не были. 

\- Я... я пойду. - Джонатан поднялся. Он разволновался и чувствовал, что лучше уйти, пока он не натворил глупостей, за которые потом будет стыдно. Может быть, дело было в Нэнси и ее духах, а может быть в теплых перчатках Стива. Или в том, что никогда никогда не фотографировал его, не вытаскивал из дома в праздничное утро, не заставлял его надеяться. 

\- Эй! - Нэнси успела схватить его за руку. Стив забрал пустую кружку и взял в свои ладони его вторую руку. Джонатан замер, чувствуя себя оленем в свете фар.

\- Не уходи. - Нэнси улыбнулась и глянула на Стива.

\- Пока дойдешь, замерзнешь, придурок. - Стив сжал его пальцы и пожал плечами. Джонатан почувствовал, что он останется. Не только здесь, на озере. Останется навсегда.

Они не отпускали его рук, но теперь он сидел между ними. Губы Нэнси были такими, как он и ожидал — мягкими и нежными, каждый поцелуй словно стирал страх произошедшего из памяти. Губы Стива были обветренными и шершавыми, и от его поцелуев в легких Джонатана заканчивался кислород. Ему больше не было холодно, скорее наоборот, хотелось раздеться и прыгнуть в ледяную воду, чтобы унять возбуждение. 

\- Мы нашли не самое подходящее место, - Пробормотал Стив, запуская пальцы в волосы Джонатана и притягивая его ближе к себе.

\- Сейчас рождество. Все дома. - Ответила Нэнси и обняла Джонатана, обхватив руками его за талию и положив голову на его плечо. - А это не то, что мы сможем объяснить. Точнее, я не хочу это никому объяснять.

\- Это точно. - Стив обнял ее и Джонатана, отчего последний недовольно поморщился. - Что?

\- Если вы собрались меня задушить, то у вас почти получилось.

\- Смотри, он недоволен. - Нэнси рассмеялась и еще крепче обняла его, добившись еще одного возмущенного возгласа. - Я замерзла.

\- Поехали домой?

\- Я не хочу надолго оставлять мать и Уилла.

\- Это приглашение или попытка побега? - Стив поднял лицо Джонатана за подбородок.

\- Приглашение. Вы не страшнее того монстра. - Ухмыльнулся Джонатан и Нэнси рассмеялась.


End file.
